Una vida simple
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT EXTRA - Nadie podría imaginarse que el rostro de Kacchan pudiese albergar ese tipo de expresión, pero hoy todo era posible. En ese día tan especial, estaba uniendo su vida con la dulce Uravity. - Kacchako


Sorry, ya me volví adicta a BnHA :'v Yo shippeo a medio mundo en este manganime :'3

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Arte de portada:** Cyaethereum ( post/145456940511/i-know-many-people-doesnt-approve-them-but-ill )

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **UNA VIDA SIMPLE**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

Nadie podría imaginarse que el rostro de _Kacchan_ pudiese albergar ese tipo de expresión, pero hoy todo era posible. En ese día tan especial, estaba uniendo su vida con la dulce _Uravity_.

Hasta ese día, todos seguían inseguros sobre la relación que ese par había mantenido desde la segunda mitad de su tercer año en la UA. Muchos de sus compañeros de escuela y de trabajo intentaban persuadirlos a diario (sobre todo a Ochako), ya que no creían que ellos pudiesen tener una vida maravillosa juntos.

Claro. Nadie podía pasar por alto la pelea que habían mantenido en su primer festival de deportes donde Bakugou no tuvo piedad de la jovencita, siendo llevada al límite para intentar derrotarlo y fracasar. Pocos eran los que de verdad comprendieron que él la respetaba como una igual, que en cualquier momento podría llegar a superarle y trapear el piso con él si se descuidaba un segundo.

Siendo sinceros, ese fue el día que todo comenzó.

El chico explosivo llegó a estar asustado por un segundo de lo que ella pudiese hacer y la verdad es que lo había sorprendido con su ataque final. Por su parte, la fémina se vio motivada por ampliar sus horizontes y entrenar su cuerpo para combates cuerpo a cuerpo, evitando así depender sólo de su _quirk_ que poco podía hacer contra personas como el rubio que eran buenos en casi todas las áreas.

En aquel entonces, la mirada de ambos estaba apartada entre sí. Podían hablar con normalidad en la escuela y no pelear. No se daban cuenta que sin querer sus caminos comenzaban a cruzarse y entre ellos eran fuente de inspiración, además de tener al torpe Izuku que los apreciaba un montón.

Hablando de Midoriya… Ese chico sí que terminaba metiéndose en la cabeza de ese par. Para su amigo de infancia era un débil que al final lo superaba y eso le irritaba. Para la joven de habilidades gravitatorias se trataba de un amigo mejor que ella y la llevaba a superar sus límites mentales. Era una buena elección para ser uno de sus padrinos.

Después estaba el hecho de la obtención de sus licencias provisionales de héroe. Katsuki terminó envidiando a Deku y compañía por conseguirlas en su primer intento, aunque admitía que tenía gran parte de la culpa por su comportamiento. Al año siguiente, terminaría hablando con Uraraka para pedirle consejos por si nuevamente debía de salvar personas. Después de todo, las explosiones no eran de gran ayuda en casos de desastres.

– _¡Pero aunque no hagas explotar nada eres muy bueno para todo tipo de cosas! –_ _Ella era muy buena animando a todo el mundo. – Eres fuerte y ágil, eso serviría si necesitas remover algunos escombros sin dañar a otros. Además de que tu confianza bien podría transmitir seguridad a tus compañeros que necesitan un buen líder._

– _¡Esas son tonterías!_

– _¡Lo digo en serio Bakugou-kun! – Comenzó a hacer pucheros. – ¡Ya sé! Papá siempre me ha explicado que cuando hay desastres naturales, la zona alrededor de donde están los heridos debería estar lejos de cosas que puedan caer. Es simple, cuando escojan el área para atender, sólo tienes que derrumbar los edificios alrededor para hacer más seguro el sitio._

– _Eso si tiene sentido._

– _Además… No olvidemos que eres fuerte y puedes defender a todos en caso de que un villano llegue a atacar o comience cualquier situación de emergencia. – Choco sus palmas entre sí. – No te sientas intimidado por el tipo de actividad. Tienes muchos puntos buenos para ser un gran héroe._

La sonrisa con que le había hablado ese día era inolvidable. Sólo la estaba dedicando a él. Sólo lo elogiaba a él. No existía nadie más en ese salón que ellos.

Cuando al fin consiguió esa tonta credencial temporal, lo primero que hizo fue enviarle un mensaje a la de mejillas rosadas que sus consejos habían sido útiles aun cuando no tuvo ninguna prueba de salvamento de heridos.

Había muchas cosas más…

Para la castaña, todos los consejos de defensa que recibía de su compañero eran de gran ayuda. No dejaba de reír cuando se trataba de las expresiones de ira cuando ella llegaba con rasguños en brazos, piernas y unas tantas veces en el rostro. Le decía ser más torpe que Deku. Aunque el colmo fue cuando ella terminó rompiéndose la rodilla al caer mal de un edificio de dos pisos.

Tras su recuperación, el de pelo puntiagudo se ofreció a practicar con ella cosas simples como las caídas o rodadas. Esas sesiones los llegaron a acercar más, hasta que el resto del grupo fue a pedirle ayuda también.

– _¡Maldita sea! ¡Practiquen por su maldita cuenta! ¡No soy un tutor para ustedes!_

Siempre reaccionaba de esa forma grosera y violenta, aunque extrañamente aquella vez, terminó apoyando a todo mientras rechinaba los dientes de frustración al ver que Mineta sólo estaba ahí para ver a las chicas. Por suerte, Momo terminó arrojándolo lejos y bloqueando la salida del cuarto del enano para que no saliese por un buen rato.

Para cuando estaban llegando a su tercer curso, tras vivir todas las malas experiencias con villanos que ahora estaban interesados por su grupo, pero principalmente por el pecoso de pelo verde, ellos estaban más unidos que nunca y Mina a veces los molestaba con el hecho de que fuesen una pareja.

Tras una misión de las compañías donde trabajaban los dos muchachos, terminaron trabajando codo a codo para obviar los sentimientos de Uraraka y Katsuki (pedido de sus superiores que ya suponían aquello), pero para ellos eran una cosa tan normal que no la tomaban en serio.

Finalmente, en los días de descanso, se declararon su amor para al fin estar juntos e impactar a más de uno en el siguiente lunes. Bueno, llegar tomados de la mano sonrojados y con el ceño fruncido, lo hacía ver como una apuesta que simplemente alguno había perdido.

Su relación era extraña. No estaban juntos en la escuela y evitaban hacer equipo. Aunque no peleaban, tenían una cierta tendencia a hablarse gritando, ambos teniendo cara de enojo. Cuando tenían sesiones de entrenamiento, era común que decidiesen pelear entre si e ir tan lejos, que el resto del día lo pasaban en la enfermería descansando mientras eran regañados por _Recovery Girl_.

Lo sabían, no eran una pareja común. Se trataba de una pareja de próximos héroes profesionales.

No podían tomar a la ligera sus sueños, sus deseos de ser personas que arriesgarían todo y explotarían al máximo sus habilidades por el bienestar de otros antes que el propio.

Claro que el miedo de perderse el uno al otro era el pan de cada día. Era inhumano llegar a pensar que no tenían ese tipo de preocupaciones cuando se querían tanto... Pero ese era el camino que habían tomado y no iban a dejarlo, porque una de sus mayores promesas al decidir estar juntos fue la de nunca abandonar, apoyándose en sus sueños y obteniendo fuerzas el uno del otro aún si no se encontraban juntos.

Todo era claro, por lo que tras la gran guerra contra villanos donde Deku prácticamente salvó a todo Japón, comenzaron a vivir juntos a modo de sobresalir mucho más y continuar con sus alegrías que nadie más veía.

¿Acaso importaba que otros supieran que en casa ellos podían burlarse el uno del otro? ¿Qué eran capaces de entrenar y herirse si eso significaba mejorar su trabajo? ¿Les era necesario comprender que ellos eran una pareja diferente que también tenía altas y bajas?

Bueno, ahora que los dos maduraban, comprendían que la aceptación de los demás no era precisamente algo que les quitase el sueño; bastaba con que ellos se tuvieran el uno al otro y se amasen sin miedos ni restricciones. Por eso ahora estaban frente a un ministro religioso y uno legal, a modo de celebrar con sus amigos su compromiso. Uno en que unían sus vidas e incluso sus bienes materiales, a modo de buscar una nueva familia en la sociedad nipona.

– ¿Y qué tal un beso?

Ambos habían estado perdidos en sus pensamientos, recordando las cosas que habían pasado juntos. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron divagando como para que ahora All Might tomase el micrófono con esa loca idea?

– ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! – Los presentes vitoreaban pidiendo el gesto.

Era la primera vez que los demás estaban interesado en ese tipo de cosas sobre ellos, pero lo más raro de hacerles caso era que nunca habían mostrado su afecto en público.

– N-no es necesario que hagas esto, Bakugou-kun… – Susurró la de vestido. – Esto…

– Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. – Pellizcó las mejillas de su ahora esposa, acercándola a él. – Soy Katsuki para ti.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, prefirió besarla. Dejaría en claro que su relación era seria. No tenían miedo en decir a todos lo que sentían el uno por el otro. No iban a huir nunca más de ser sinceros con otros sobre lo que tenían entre ellos desde hace tiempo.

– Te amo, Katsuki-kun. – Abrazándolo por el cuello le robó otro beso.

– También lo hago. – Sonriendo tan ampliamente, como cuando la vio entrar con su vestido de novia, la cargó por la cintura, girando en dirección a la pista de baile. – Ochako.

Una suave melodía invadió el lugar, era el momento de su primer baile como marido y mujer.

 _ **UNA VIDA SIMPLE, NO ES AQUELLA QUE ESTÁ LEJANA A LA ACCIÓN, ES SÓLO UNA QUE ES COMO DEBE SER. LLENA DE LA SATISFACCIÓN DE VIVIR EL MOMENTO PRESENTE.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Adoro el resultado final de esta historia 3 Adoro mucho el que Bakugou pueda mostrar ciertos puntos que él creería debilidades con Uraraka, pero que también ella fuese capaz de comprenderlo. Me encanta mucho esta pareja por lo contrastante que puede ser y la amplia gama de cosas que pueden suceder entre ellos.

Otra cosa… ¿Les cuento un secreto? Cada que veo la imagen de portada no pienso en Kacchan, sino en Prompto (Final Fantasy XV), joder, es que se parecen mucho en ese fanart x'D

Bueno, no quiero extenderme mucho, así que… Gracias por leer y les aviso que aún hay un extra que pronto estaré publicando ;)


End file.
